


Duty

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: death_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A torturer at her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the death_bingo prompt: flayed. Set rather loosely in the world of The Book of the New Sun. Olivia-as-torturer seemed rather fitting.

They test us, our Masters, but this test before me is one of my own making.  The blue-gray of his eyes seemed heightened by the mottled bruising of his skin — familiar eyes though the last time I had seen them I still wore the rags of an apprentice.  The vestments of an elevated member of our order such as myself prevent recognition of the individual — we are one and the same to the uninitiated, to our clients.  The fuligin cloth, darker than shadows and the velvet mask of our rank cover all but the wearer's eyes.  None the less, he lifted his eyes to mine and a weary smile crossed his face.

"Of course."

I was at a loss how to respond and set about tending his arm.

***

When first I met him he was being nurtured by the Guild of Negotiators, an apprentice like I in my own guild, a boy of my own age.  The towers of our guilds are near each other in the citadel and we often found ourselves exploring the ruined towers that were nearer to the river or the abandoned tunnels that riddle the ground beneath the citadel.  He told me of his training and I told him that some day I would have to kill him when he got caught and we laughed in the way of children who are ignorant to the truth they speak.

***

The injury to his face was superficial — not enough to delay his sentence — but his arm was broken, badly, and such an injury is one that must be healed before the client is tortured.  He was healing quickly which pleased me as care of our client as they await their sentence is a point of price in our order and thus I was preforming my duty well.  It brought a measure of dread as well, as his execution was delayed only by his injuries.  The wit of the boy had developed in the charm of a man and against my better judgment I lingered well after tending him each day.  He was, for the most part, remarkably calm, though at times his jaw clenched in a way that had nothing to do with pain.

***

He was not surprised when instead of myself alone his cell was opened by Master Broyles.  Two other journeymen accompanied him, Charlie and Astrid and together we escorted our charge to the examination room.  It is customary for the Master preforming the excruciation to set at ease the mind of the client before hand.  There was none of this — the curt words between them led me to believe this was not their first meeting. 

His eyes did not leave mine and this I thought was unfair of him.  There was no loyalty to be expected between us, no remorse as I carried out my duties and yet I hesitated over his skin, my blade paused in the air before lifting the first ribbon of skin from him back.  His screams were muffled by the walls of the examination room, hoarse moans by the time we turned him to continue our work.  My hand is steadier than that of my peers, than that of any of the Masters and my work that day was exemplary.

***

I stood at the top of the tower well into the night, leaning my head against the cold, curved glass of the windows.  My hand trembled as I pushed my mask from my face to scrub away my tears.


End file.
